Children of The day: Half
by Akasha11
Summary: A series of different girls who discover their connection to the nightworld. First story is about Katrina, a vampie hunter, who doesnt know about her family secret. Her soulmate is helplessly evil Gabriel Blackthorn.
1. Default Chapter

**Children of the Day**

It had been a year. A full year to this night. This night, one whole year ago, Katherine's only daughter had been conceived.

Katrina wriggled in her basket, her thin, little arms just visible. The apartment wasn't big, it wasn't posh, but it was inexpensive and liveable. It was they best Katherine could afford and they had to make do because help wasn't coming from anywhere else. Her parents were buried deep in the earth and she had fled from Edward, terrified by his horrible secret.

Because Edward Redfern was a vampire, one of the Lamia, a born vampire. And he was also the father of Katrina, something that could never be changed. But Katherine would protect her baby from that monster.

Katrina let out a loud wail, signalling that it was feeding time. Katherine placed the bottle of milk in the microwave and pressed the button. The soft hum emitted from the microwave as Katrina continued to bawl.

"Just a second, my sweet," Cooed Katherine.

Three loud beeps informed her that the bottle was ready. She removed it from the microwave, unscrewed the top, and checked the temperate with her small finger. It wasn't to hot. She turned to the shuddering basket set upon the table.

And dropped the bottle.

Milk flooded around her feet but she hardly noticed. Her mind was focused entirely on who stood before her, the man that stood before her.

It was Edward Redfern. He was going to kill them.

"No..." Whispered Katherine, backing away, "I wont let you hurt my baby."

"Our baby," He reminded her softly.

Katherine lunged for a knife and managed to unsheathe one from the wooden block before Edward was upon her. She slashed madly at him and caught his wrist, slicing his skin. Blood gushed from the wound and mingled with the puddle of milk on the floor.

"Katherine, stop this lunacy!" He hissed venomously. His black eyes glittered with anger.

"I wont let you kill us," She said with gritted teeth, still brandishing the knife.

"You know that if I wanted to kill you I would and you wouldn't be able to stop me," He said darkly. His expression softened, "I haven't come to hurt either of you."

Katherine surveyed her ex lover. He was tall and lithe, with long, powerful legs and large feet. His jaw was strong and his mouth was wilful and arrogant, revealing his aristocratic upbringing, and his dark blond hair was tousled. The black eyes, those black eyes, were so deep and frightening that they could draw a person in and consume them.

She let out a sob, trying to brace herself for the stinging pain of teeth.

"I haven't come to hurt you," repeated Edward soothingly. How could something so evil be so gentle?

"Why are you here?" She demanded fiercely, her eyes flickering to that disdainful mouth. She thought she saw a glimmer of fangs but it could have been her imagination running wild. Then again, maybe not.

"You do know she is my daughter. Which means she is half vampire," he said smoothly. Katherine nodded, fighting to hold back the threatening tears. Katrina had fallen silent, as if listening intently.

"I know. But I don't care. She is still my baby. She isn't a monster like you," snapped Katherine. She gripped the knife tighter in her hand, preparing for the attack.

"Katherine I am not going to fight you. I didn't come to fight. I came for her...and for you," he nodded towards the basket.

"No. You're a monster. You kill, I've seen you."

"Yes I have killed. But never the innocent. Those whose blood have touched my lips always been the guilty, those who have murdered and robbed humans of their lives," He said gently, "But I can stop. I will stop. But I want you and Katrina."

"How do you know her name?" Whispered Katherine, in deep shock. He smiled faintly.

"You talked about it, remember? What you would call a daughter, if you ever bore one."

"What if I wont go? What if I refuse?" She challenged him. A look of seriousness crossed him face and he scowled.

"The truth is your in danger...both of you. The Nightworld knows and they are coming for you. If you don't come with me tonight they will find you and they will kill you," He said darkly.

"There's more isn't there? I can just tell," Said Katherine, "You want to...to...make me like you."

"You wont be like me. You will be different but you will drink blood, yes. You will have similar powers but you will not be able to age like I can," he explained.

"No," She cried furiously, "I wont do it. I will stake myself if you make me a vampire."

"You want Kila to live do you not?" Edward hissed angrily.

"Of course," Sobbed Katherine solemnly, "I don't want my baby to die."

"Then to protect her you must be reborn," he said firmly, "It is the only way. Two vampires can defend Katrina better than one."

It was the truth. It was all the truth.

Katherine didn't want to do it. She hated the thought of becoming a mindless killer, a murder, one who slaughtered others to survive. But she would do anything for Katrina.

It was the one year anniversary of Katrina's conceivement. It was also the night Katherine died.


	2. Huh?

Chapter 2 

Uh oh. She was late, yet again. The late nights were staring to take their toll.

Katrina shot down the path towards the school doors. The wind whistled in her ears and her rucksack bounced on her back. She was the only one who was clattered down the hall towards maths, panting madly. The door of the classroom was thrown open in the attempt to tempt in a breeze but to no anvil. Katrina halted at the doors.

"Sorry," She huffed as she slid into a seat. The teacher frowned disapprovingly and returned to the sums she had been scribbling on the board.

"If your late again they will give you a long detention," Hissed Cass from next to Katrina. Katrina was too tired to reply. Instead she rested her head on the desk and closed her eyes, but quickly opened them. She couldn't doze off in the middle of class again.

"You need to get more sleep," Insisted Cass half an hour later as they left the classroom with the jumble of restless students.

Cass was a levelheaded, particle girl who only ever believed in what she could see, touch, and smell. Her dark green eyes were full of wise ness before their time and her rich chestnut hair twisted around her shoulders. She was taller than Katrina by a good hand span, slender and surprisingly quick.

"I cant help it...I have...things to do," Said Katrina mysteriously.

"Well find another time to do those things," ordered Cass, "It's not healthy to miss sleep."

"That's what my Mom said," Said Katrina, "But she's not looking to good herself."

"Maybe there's a bug going round," Suggested Cass.

"Maybe," Replied Katrina.

But even if there was she knew it hadn't gotten her. She hardly ever got sick and even when she did it wasn't bad. It was mild to what most people suffered. She supposed it had something to do with her strong resist technique.

Her Mom and Dad never got sick either. None of the family did, not even the servants. It was odd but maybe it had something to do with the special concoction Dad made everyone drink. The one that tasted of honey.

Well it did its job that was for sure. She was healthy but exhausted.

The school day dragged on as usual and was sweltering hot. Katrina was grateful of shadow and the cool indoors. She raced home, wanting to escape from the head ache causing sun.

Redfern mansion was a sight to behold. Thirty-five rooms of ancient art and priceless family treasures. Antique wardrobes and dressers along with the grand table and grandfather clock. Every room was magnificently decorated with fine wallpaper and enormous rugs that had to be cleaned every day.

Katrina bounded across the tiled hall, clambered up the stairs and rushed to her bedroom on the east side of the house. Her room was just as beautiful as the rest.

The sunlight couldn't reach her here. This was her own little private space, her heaven, and her hiding place. For here she hid secrets that nobody in her life could understand.

She stalked over to they draw and whipped out a pointed wooden stake.

"Am telling you man!" Said the vampire dramatically, "This is one slayer you don't wanna mess with."

"I have killed slayers before, what makes this one so different?" Demanded Gabriel.

"Once she targets you there is no escape. That's why they call her The Terminator, like the guy out the movie. She is like that, but human," said the vampire. Gabriel sighed and shook his head.

The club was seedy; nothing like the Nightworld clubs back home in San Francisco. Everything in this pokey little town was to small, or to dirty. Why vampires would want to hunt here he had no idea. Unless they were after the slayer. The Terminator. The one he had come to dispose of.

"He's right," added a female vampire with stunning green eyes, "She saw my brother feeding from a vermin kid. They had to mop up what was left of him."

"Did you ever think that maybe she has help? One vermin girl could not be that powerful," suggested Gabriel, "Maybe there is other forces at work here."

"Perhaps," Said the female, "But the sooner she dies, the better for the Nightworld."

Gabriel sipped his vodka and blood and stared out across the crowds. The music was annoying; it had nothing of the catchy thumping rhythms he was used to. Even a vermin club was better than this filth hole.

"So where does she like to hang out?" Inquired Gabriel.

"Mostly around St Louis cemetery," said the male vampire, "That's where I found her, kicking the crap out of a massive vampire."

"Well. She will not bother you for much longer. Killing slayers is my speciality," bragged Gabriel. He drained his glass and slammed it on the bar, "Got to go to work."

"Watch your back." Warned the female vampire. Gabriel ignored her. They were pathetic for being scared of a vermin girl.

The night was cool and clear, the stars twinkling overhead. The streets were busy with activity, he could have easy of fed on a stray human teenager but he wanted to save his appetite. He was going to glory in the death of this slayer.

St Louis cemetery was situated in the centre of town. For some reason the area was deserted. Maybe the cemetery had gotten itself a bad reputation for attacks. Gabriel vaulted over the high wall and landed steadily on his feet, like a cat. His senses were acute and he could hear the scuffling of a fox leaving its burrow. And he could smell vermin.

Well well, thought Gabriel, the hunter is about to become the hunted.

He followed the scent almost losing it for a moment but capturing it again. There were the sounds of a struggle, of heavy breathing and fierce snarls coming from beyond a clump of black bushes. He crept closer.

There. A vermin girl, about 5 ft 4, beating the hell out of a smaller male vampire. Her blond hair plastered to her cheeks with sweat and her bright blue eyes burning with fury. She was dressed completely in black and was wearing gloves to keep her hangs warm. The vampire lunged at her but she whipped a stake in front of her. It hit its target. The wood sunk into the chest of the vampire, straight into its heart and it collapsed to the floor. With a series of splutters and gurgles it died, the light fading from its eyes and the skin toughening.

The girl pulled the bloody stake from the body and wiped it clean on its clothes. She swiped at the hair stuck to her sweaty cheek and reared her head up.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

Gabriel left the shadows and sauntered into the clearing beyond the bushes. The girl didn't retreat but held her ground, griping the stake so hard her knuckles turned white. Her body became ridged as she assessed the danger and prepared for the attack.

"Good show," Mocked Gabriel, "You are strong."

She gave him a questioning, confused look. He smiled wickedly.

"But I am stronger..."

She hardly had time to manoeuvre as he sailed through the air and landed in front of her. He let out a feral his and shot for her neck. She managed to shove him away. He came at her again, kicking at her legs. But she jumped and he missed and she put more power behind her attack and struck him. It caught him under his jaw and forced his head back.

The girl took this chance to retreat a little, to find more space to move. He growled irritably, his fangs pricking his bottom lip. The hunger rose in him, like a fiery beast that was fighting to escape. But he didn't need that fire. He was powerful enough.

"Who are you?" He demanded. She frowned.

"Yeah right. How stupid do you think I am? As if I would tell an animal like you my name," she spat. She had her own fire; he could feel that even if he couldn't touch her mind.

"I think you are very idiotic," he said, "Especially for not running from me. Do you not know who I am?"

"I don't care!" She snarled.

She charged at him but his reflexes were quick enough to ready his body. He simply stepped out of the way as she shot by him. This seemed to enrage her more. Obviously she didn't like playing games. Her blue eyes boiled with anger and she was breathing heavily like a winded rhinoceros.

Funny, he had expected it to be him who got angry. She was a strange human.

She came at him again, slower this time, letting her fury control her speed. Stupid vermin. He caught her and wrapped his arms around her warm body. She struggled against him, but he held her tight. He squeezed her wrist and she dropped the stake. He heard her gasp in pain.

"I am Gabriel Blackrosé," He breathed in here ear, "And you are dead."

"Better dead then one of you," She said through clenched death, preparing herself for the pain of the unwilling feeding.

And that's when it happened.

Katrina couldn't breath properly. The filth was restricting her breathing pace. Grey spots were started to dance in front of her eyes and she felt her head droop, but she had been about to shoot off her mouth at him.

She felt the smoothness of his lips and warmth of his mouth on the flesh of her neck. And then nothing but silver light.

It was beautiful, it was dazzling, and she was lost in it. Her whole mind pulsated with mystical energy trying to drag her in, pulling her from her own body and into a new world were only she existed.

No. Where only she had the leech existed.

He was there, Gabriel. It was just they in their own little world. And she could feel things that weren't her feelings. She heard thoughts that made no sense.

Kill...drink her blood...rip her to shreds... 

Of course. This was the notorious Gabriel she was dealing with, named after an angel but far from it, who viciously killed his victims and tore apart their bodies, mangled them so badly they were unrecognisable.

But she was in his mind. How had that happened? She had never experienced it before.

Soulmates...soulmates...soulmates... 

The word echoed through the world, his thoughts repeated. He was throwing up walls to keep her out of his mind and she knew she had to do the same, to protect her identity.

Then, suddenly, they snapped out of it.

Gabriel shoved her away and she was so unprepared she fell hard to the ground. The aftershock rocked her brain. Glancing up she saw the vampire leaning over her, the moon behind his shoulder, his eyes glowing with silver light and his canines extended so they brush his chin. Disbelief swirled in his eyes.

Katrina shuddered and got up, her legs shaking like jelly. Suddenly she felt weak, not like her usual in control, powerful, confident self. There was a strange shyness in her movements and she felt intimidated by what had just happened. The air vibrated with the after effects of the connection.

Because that's what it had been. For some reason their minds had met and bonded, connected to create a world just for the two of them were nothing else could touch them.

Gabriel didn't say anything. He just stared at her for a few moments. Then with a blur of speed he was gone, disappeared into the night like a true creature of the dark.

Katrina coughed and brushed her throat with her fingers. It was surprisingly dry. There was no bite.


	3. Almost telling

Chapter 3

The next day at school Katrina still couldn't believe it.

She was sore from the fight. There was a sharp stab of pain in her side every time she moved and a large bruise on her forehead. Her knees and shins were black and blue but luckily she wasn't bleeding anywhere. Last night she had been able to sneak in through her bedroom window without being seen by anyone.

Gabriel. He must have done something to her, different to what other vampires had attempted to do. Her mind worked efficiently and easily against all kinds of mind control she was aware of but this was something new. Gabriel had forged some sort of twisted connection between them and Katrina had never before thought that possible.

School that day was just a place to think about what had happened and how she had to fix him. She had to hunt down this vampire, force him to explain how he had distracted him, and then shove a stake through his heart.

Her mind was swept away into the new world, but it wasn't the same. She didn't have contact with Gabriel. It was in their skin. Whatever was creating this odd link was flowing through their skin. Katrina could still feel the after effect of the experience and it scared her. It made her feel weak and vulnerable, like a helpless child impossibly lost in the cold, cruel darkness.

Racing home, she stormed straight up to her bedroom. She wrenched open the door and came face to face with her mother.

Katherine Redfern was a tall woman, with long fair hair and huge violet eyes. Her skin was like porcelain, her body looked so fragile. But she had determination that couldn't be matched and at intelligent, beautiful head on her shoulders.

"Katrina!" said Katherine with a note of panic in her voice, " how did you get those bruises?"

"Oh," Katrina self consciousness brushed her gigantic bruise on her head with her hand, " I fell."

Katherine scowled, unconvinced.

"Down some stairs. At school. Yesterday." Lied Katrina quickly.

"Well are you ok?" asked Katherine softly, " have you being drinking your father's medicine."

Katrina shook her head. She hadn't bothered to get any for a few days. No wonder she was feeling dizzy and sick, finding it hard to take in a deep breath.

"Take some today," Advised Katherine. Katrina nodded rocking a little on her feet.

"Mom I'm ok," Katrina tried to convince her mother. Katherine hugged her, pulling her close to her body and rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Me and your father miss you," she said sadly, " We hardly see you of late."

"I have…a lot of work to do. Being a junior is more challenging than a sophomore." Said Katrina, trying to sound convincing. Katherine nodded, and brushed the hair away from Katrina's eye.

"My tiny baby is growing up," she said softly, and started to move out of the room. Katrina caught her hand suddenly.

"Mom," she said gently.

"Yes?" asked her mother, her huge eyes full of love.

"Nothing mother," said Katrina with a miserable smile, " everything is fine."

"Good," replied Katherine with a smile. Katrina let go of her hand and her mother left the room, hips swaying. She waited until her mother was down the hall and then closed the door.

Katrina slumped down onto the bed and closed her eyes. She breathed in deeply, amazed at what she had been about to do. At how she was about to reveal the real reason why she was missing so much.

But she couldn't just lie on her bed all night, pondering Gabriel. She had to go to work.


	4. Leech

No. No fucking way. It wasn't possible. It wasn't. It couldn't be. He didn't believe in it. He would never believe in it…

But it had happened.

He had gotten the curse.

Gabriel slammed his fist into a brick wall, sending bits of it flying in all directions. His fist throbbed but it had been worth it, it had released some of his anger. But he was still boiling with it.

That girl, that little bitch slayer must have connections with bloody witches. It was a spell, yeah, that's what it had to be. He didn't believe in soulmate bullshit.

Until last night.

"It is rubbish," whispered Gabriel under his breath. The body below him didn't move. Gabriel had drained it dry.

The young woman hadn't been able to resist him. No girls could with his black eyes and black hair. All the vampire woman were after him, even the ones twice his age.

The rush of blood pounded through him increasing his strength. With that came more fury. He had to stop this thing before it got out of hand, he had to find the girl, kill the girl, and burn her body.

The sooner, the better.

Leaving the body in the ally behind the club he headed towards the graveyard where he had been last night. He caught a little whiff of her delicate human flesh and followed it, fixed on finding her. It grew stronger the nearer to the graveyard he got and he had no doubt that she was there, or somewhere nearby.

When he reached the high, closed gates he stopped in front of them. The scent of her blood was so strong and tantalising that he poked his fangs with his tongue. They extended, craving for the girls blood.

"Looking for me?" asked a loud voice. Gabriel whipped around to see the girl standing just across the street. Her blond hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was clasping a baseball bat.

Not a stake at the moment, he noted, she expected him not to be an easy kill. Well at least she had got one thing right. But she had come alone. That was very wrong. She wouldn't be able to defeat him on her lonesome.

"Of course. No other slayer has escaped from me alive," He said coldly. She gave a cocky smile.

"Maybe because they were not strong enough to fight you," she said. Her voice was full of odd confidence. She believed that she could defeat him.

"I let you go, remember. It is my last gift to you. Tonight you die," he snarled.

"How do you think you will survive if your soulmate is dead," she challenged him. Her eyes were bright.

"I do not have a fucking soulmate. There is no such thing," he shot back feircly. She was making him angry. Nobody liked him when he was angry.

Heck, no one really liked him anyway.

"You can say that. You can kid yourself. But I know you felt it. We are connected and if you kill me you will be killing a part of yourself," she said bravely. She stepped forwards, still griping the bat in her hand.

He stepped forwards, accepting the challenge.

"Shall we find out?" he suggested darkly. He saw the disbelief flash in her bright blue eyes and then the determination on her face.

"I wont kill you. I cant. Because I know what this means. If I kill you, not I've found you, my life is over. A part of me will die with you," she explained. He actually heard the pleading in her voice. She didn't want to fight him.

"Strange," he sneered, " I do not feel the same."

And Gabriel attacked.

Katrina saw him lunge and she reacted almost instantly by swinging the bat. It collided with his head and smashed into his skull. She felt the horrible vibrations up her arm. If Gabriel had been human it would have killed him but being a vampire it only made him more determined.

He snarled, like a starving animal fighting for its life, and let her have it. He zoned in with a rally of punches and kicks all of them aimed to strike her, no rational thought behind them. She managed to block most of them but a few caught her unaware. Unluckily she didn't have the same strength and skill as a vampire.

But she had lasted longer than any regular human would have.

The attack didn't stop. It was long and fierce and when Gabriel finally relaxed a little she was bloodied and beaten. The main core of energy was still there, but her parents were going to ask questions. Luckily she was a fast healer.

Katrina backhanded Gabriel and he gave a feral hiss, revealing his needle sharp fangs. She was reminded of a sabre tooth tiger.

"Do you not die?" demanded Gabriel fiercely. Katrina wiped blood from her brow and shoved her sweaty hair away.

"You can't kill me. I'm your soulmate," she insisted. His black eyes were swimming pools of anger.

But Katrina saw something. Gabriel wasn't stupid. She knew that he was intelligent, much more than she. There had to be a part of him, deep down under all the hunger and hate, that realised she spoke the truth. It was trying push through to the surface.

"You're a blood sucking killer," Katrina said, "I know I should kill you…but I don't think I can."

Gabriel backed off. He ran a hand through his tousled black hair and glanced back to her. She willed him to believe, to accepted the obvious connection they had.

"I do not like humans. They are worse than rats, they are the real vermin. Weak and stupid. They should all be drown at birth," said Gabriel bitterly.

Gabriel took a few steps towards her.

"But that doesn't give you the excuse to steal their blood. Your race is worse than vermin and leeches put together," she snorted.

Katrina took a few steps towards Gabriel

"You are the scum of the earth," hissed Gabriel.

Another step from Gabriel.

"Your not fit to lick shit of my shoes," shot back Katrina.

Another step from Katrina.

"Insolent, arrogant, ugly vermin," snarled Gabriel.

"Filthy, stinking, blood sucking leech," Katrina took the last step.

"I hate you," he roared.

"I hate you to," Katrina shouted, " I wish you would just go and-,"

She didn't get to finish. Gabriel pressed his lips against hers with a fierce force. Shock flared in her as the connection between the opened wide.

_This is fucking ridiculous. I do not even know why I did it._

_Because you wanted to._

Gabriel pulled away from her.

"I could never desire a human," he said softly, but with certainty. Katrina saw some emotion swirling in his eyes, but she didn't know what it was. She was too angry to care.

"So the connection means nothing. What you just did means nothing. I mean nothing," she asked. Her voice cracked a little. She wouldn't get upset.

"Yes," he said levelly.

Ok, she would get upset. She didn't cry but she felt something, something inside that didn't feel…good. Her heart was beating faster and the ignored the sting of the air on her wounds.

"If I you come looking for me again I will kill you. You better stay out of my way," he said firmly.

Katrina couldn't think of anything to say.

Gabriel gave her one last meaningful stare, turned, and left.


End file.
